I Went Out and Bought Her Roses
by myjumpingsocks
Summary: Freddie buys Sam roses from T-Bo. A short one-shot based on the addictive song She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon


**Hey! Thanks in advance for reading, and please review at the end! **

**To anyone reading iCan Make Her Jealous; the next chapter is with my beta and will be published shortly**

**This is a short one-shot I wrote during the commercials of tonight's repeat glee episode, so it's nothing too huge.**

***Based on the song She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon***

* * *

Freddie Benson stood awkwardly in front of Carly Shay's door, debating about whether or not to go inside. Normally he would just drop in without warning to his former crush's apartment, but today was different.

For starters Carly wasn't even in there, and neither was her brother Spencer. The only person inside was Samantha Puckett, his sworn enemy, and now his girlfriend. As crazy as it sounded Freddie realized a while ago that he loved everything about Sam, even the "bad" things and needed to do something about it. It took him 4 months and a lot of encouragement from Carly, but then one rainy day in March, in the middle of a heated fight about whether bacon was better then the new PearPad Freddie couldn't take it anymore. To everyone's surprise, including his own, he grabbed Sam by the shoulders and kissed her, effectively shutting her up, and shockingly enough, winning her heart. They went through a lot of fights, a lot of rough patches, and a lot of screaming matches, but he couldn't imagine life without her. She was intoxicating, crazy, wild, unlike anyone else and he definitely liked her that way.

Now he stood like an idiot in front of Carly's door, holding a bouquet of purple roses. Purple because Spencer pointed out that almost whenever one of them was wearing red, the other was wearing blue.

No it wasn't their anniversary, or her birthday, but T-Bo had been selling white roses on a stick at Groovy Smoothie and on impulse Freddie had bought the entire stick. Back at his apartment he found a method on Google to turn the white roses purple. But now standing in front of the apartment containing Sam he felt like an idiot

_Besides, _he argued with himself, _Sam is my girlfriend, I should be allowed to bring her roses for no good reason. It's perfectly normal._

The other voice in his head simply reminded him _Didn't you just hear yourself? You're dating __**Sam Puckett**__, blonde demon, and you're King of the Dorks. Nothing about your relationship is normal. _

Cursing silently at the second voice in his head, mostly because it was right, Freddie took a step back and slumped against his apartment door. Groaning he threw his head back, ignoring the pain when it hit the door. Between dating Sam and listening to the multiple voices in his head he was bound to go crazy. Or maybe there being multiple voices in his head already meant he was crazy…

Suddenly snapping his head forward Freddie decided that he was only crazy if he listened to the voices in his head. He would show that negative little person in his mind! Jumping to his feet Freddie crossed the hallway in a long stride and threw open Carly's door.

Not surprisingly Sam was sprawled out on the couch, watching TV. Upon hearing Freddie slam the door open she slowly rolled her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. And with that one eyebrow raise Freddie felt his stomach drop and all his courage abruptly leave.

"What up with the stick of flowers Fredoooooork?" Sam asked rolling out the 'o' and smirking a little when Freddie went pale.

_Come on Freddie, what is Sam always telling you to do? That's right grow a pair! Get some balls and just give her the damn flowers!_

Nodding at the good voice inside his head Freddie once again summoned up the courage that was lurking there somewhere in his body and stepped towards his girlfriend.

"They're for you," Freddie said, smirking a little at the end. Judging by the surprise in her beautiful blue eyes, she certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Oh chiz today isn't our anniversary is it?" Sam asked jumping off the couch to face Freddie. "Cuz I definitely didn't remember."

Freddie chuckled lightly at Sam's slight panic, "No, T-Bo just ran out of food to sell on sticks, and when I saw them I couldn't resist."

Sam grinned at him. "You're such a sappy dork. How'd you get them purple?"

"That's my secret," he replied stepping closer and handing them to her.

Silently she took them, adjusting her hands on the stick as she turned it around to see all the roses.

"Ow thorns!" Sam complained as one pricked her thumb.

"That's really all you have to say?" Freddie asked as he tenderly took her thumb kissed the tiny spot of blood away.

"Yes," With that she turned away from him and sat back down on the couch. Smiling Freddie took his place next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Sam stiffened at first, but then relaxed and slowly placed her head on Freddie's chest. Looking down at her he noticed her smiling contently at her purple roses, and holding them delicately, while her entire face shone with happiness.

_And that's what I do it for_

**The entire idea of this one-shot was based upon one verse of She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon. Give the song a listen and see if you can figure out what line ;] There's an amazing Seddie video for the song by ColorsOfTheDawn on YouTube, for those who want to watch some awesomeness while you listen, and it looks extremely professional. **

**Please review! :D And tell me if I should post more one-shots? Are they fun to read? **


End file.
